Our Baby Girl
by Cry of the Wolf Child
Summary: Lynn d'Eath is a 7th Year Ravenclaw girl in a world where Harry Potter was never born. Lily Evans chose Severus Snape. Thaddeus Lockhart is a 7th Year Ravenclaw boy in the same world. This is their story, the story of best friends who were really in love.


**A/N:** This story is not my creation. It's text belongs to Czech Monroe. Lynn's character is credited to Tally Monroe. Thaddeus' character is credited to me. They're from an RPG. If you want the link, PM me. I hope you enjoy this, because I really did.

-------------------

Lynn sat, sweaty and red-faced in the hospital room, breathing heavily as she fell back on the pillow, praying to God that the pain within her would recede soon – she wasn't sure if she could take it any more. But she knew it would be worth it all; after all of her hard work, it would be worth it all. Through months of what felt like endless, agitating pain that would occur at the worst times; through little help from people, with the exception of Portia, her brothers, and on rare occasions, Thaddeus, and through the knowledge of knowing he would not be there that night, it would be worth it. Lynn hoped, Lynn thought, and most importantly, Lynn knew without a doubt. And now, this proud, seventeen year old girl sat, weakened and tired, and even somewhat distressed about her situation, but alive, and confident of her future.

The strain, the tiredness of the birth washed over her, and she closed her eyes, and slept for a minute… two… three… Not but five minutes had lapsed by, when Lynn heard the door outside of her room open, and familiar voice arguing with someone. She knew who it was immediately, for there was not question of it's familiarity, and though she knew who's the voice was, she had trouble believing she was really hearing it.

"No, no, you don't understand, I am allowed in here. I have to be allowed in here! This is my child, and girlfriend we're talking about!"

That was all Lynn needed to hear. Reaching over she pressed the emergency service button that was provided at the side of her bed. A disheveled looking nurse scrambled in.  
"Yes, yes miss, I'm sorry, ter-terribly sorry, missus, really!" the woman said in a rather high-pitched voice. "We're trying to rid the premises of the disturbance immediately." The woman continued, only to be cut off by Lynn.

"No, that's the baby's father… please, allow him in." she said, her voice hoarse, and almost inaudible, though the woman seemed to understand her intent in speaking, and rushed out of the room, leaving the door open. A very discombobulated looking Thaddeus stepped into the room. His countenance was very unlike the well-groomed, vain Thaddeus Lynn had known throughout her life – no, this was very out of the ordinary, for it looked as if he had not slept in days. Dark circles highlighted the area beneath his eyes, and it was sunken in there as well; it looked like he was the one who had just had the baby, not Lynn.

"I thought you weren't coming." Lynn said hoarsely, her eyes barely open, but able to see him clearly. Their bright blue color had faded to a conflagration of gray and darker gray – an ugly, sickly looking color. Thaddeus looked away for a moment, looking extremely guilty. Lynn had never seen him give such a look. A look of pity, or sympathy even, but nothing ever close to guilt, which was so plainly emitting from him currently. After a moment or so, Thaddeus looked up at her and shook his head, before walking over and pulling a chair up to the side of her bed, sitting down next to her and reaching over, taking her hand gently, not wanting to mess with the IV currently in place there.

"I don't know why I said that." He said, once more, sounding guilty, not at all like the Thaddeus that Lynn knew. She had the feeling that she must be dreaming… but she knew she wasn't. Lynn would know if she was dreaming or not, and as strange as this was, she figured indeed that this was the real Thaddeus, feeling real guilt, and really here to see through the birth of their baby. She wanted to believe that, and she did, in a way, though in the back of her mind, there was the smallest sliver of doubt. Lynn's eyes closed.

"Yes you do." She said, her voice barely audible. Thaddeus looked at her, looking as though he had been struck across the cheek. Lynn opened her eyes after a moment, catching the look and holding it for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Would you care to tell me what that reason was?" she asked softly, sitting up on her pillows slightly – Thaddeus immediately moved to adjust them for her. She fought back the smallest of smiles at that, not really yet wanting to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that she was glad he was here. The boy cleared his throat, before sighing.

"I… don't… I…. I- I was, er, afraid… that, maybe… I mean, maybe, I might not be a good dad for the baby." He said, sounding awful. Thaddeus was not one to ever stumble over words, nor have to search for the right words to say in situations like this; as many Muggle girls teased him of, being likely to win a day time Emmy. Lynn looked back at him, staring for a moment, her eyes raking down his figure, scrutinizing him for any signs of dishonesty. None at all were shown, but with his emotion of guilt. After another second or so, Lynn's gaze softened, and the moved her thumb lightly across his hand, causing Thaddeus to look up at her. She at last allowed a small smile to flicker across her face, and, tired as she was, it was a smile. And that was all he needed – at least for now. Thaddeus smiled back at her, then shook his head.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked her, sounding slightly like his old self again, his Ravenclaw curiosity back at it's peak of power. Lynn shook her head sadly.  
"No, I don't. They're still cleaning 'em up." She said with a nod of the head toward the room next door, where a large glass window was, the other side visible from the room they were currently in. Thaddeus followed her gaze, then pat her hand gently before rising – knowing she could not see from her position on the bed. Striding over to the window, Thaddeus stood, somewhat stiff looking for a moment, his eyes darting with almost inhuman speed, before, after a moment or so of frantic search, his body relaxed. Lynn noticed from her spot on the bed and smiled slightly. Yes, this was certainly the real Thaddeus, still as worrisome as ever, but as to this point, worried about someone other than himself. Lynn smiled slightly in spite of herself, shaking her head slightly.

Thaddeus seemed in a trance as he himself stared at the second baby in the second row, a nurse bent over top of the cradle, wiping off the child's outstretched hands, it's fingers stretched toward the very sky, like stars.

"What is it?" Lynn asked hoarsely from her place on the bed, bringing her hands up to rub at her now slightly chilled arms. From there, it almost looked as if Thaddeus was about to cry. To Thaddeus, it almost felt like he was about to cry. A small smile graced his lips, as he turned back to her and sat back down in the chair next to her bedside, taking her hand once more gently in his own.

"It's a girl." He said, his voice now almost lowered to a complete whisper. Lynn's confused, curious expression, slowly turned into a smile, a darling smile, that when she was little she had practiced and practiced for just the right moment, so that it was perfect, for even she knew that the perfect moment deserved the perfect smile.

"It's… it's a girl? It's a baby girl? My baby girl, our baby girl?" she asked, her voice sounding as if she were on the verge of joyous tears. And she was, for hot, stinging tears rolled down her chilled cheeks, contrasting with the coldness of the room. She laughed, shaking her head.

"It's a girl…" she finally whispered, taking a breath before closing her eyes and laying against the pillows, lulling herself into sleep. Thaddeus smiled to himself. Even if he wasn't going to be the best father in the world, the very least he could do was be there. He shook his head, kissing Lynn on the forehead, before walking out into the waiting room, whispering to himself.

"It's our baby girl…."

"Don't listen to them,  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other, To have to hold  
They'll see in time, I know,  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong,  
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on,  
They'll see in time… I know. We'll show them together."

Heather-Lynn sang softly underneath her breath, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair that now resided just next to the window in the Ravenclaw Common Room. These days, not a lot of people spoke to her, especially when she was with the baby. Special permission to keep her daughter there with her at Hogwarts hadn't been easy to attain, but she managed – and she was glad. She really didn't know what she would do without Lydia Grace there with her – she might as well be locked up in an insane asylum if they took her baby away from her. She was paranoid about the girl, and wouldn't let anyone but Portia and Thaddeus anywhere near the child,

"Take a look at my body, look at my hands,  
Theres so much here, that I don't understand,  
Your face saving promises, whispered like prayers,  
I don't need them, I don't need them. I've been treated so wrong,  
I've been treated so long, as If I'm becoming untouchable…"

Lynn re-adjusted the blankets around Lydia as she slept, almost peacefully in her arms, the first time the new-born had slept in nearly two days. Lynn was fighting sleep herself, but once more… tiredness, and still weakened from the birth, she nodded off to sleep herself, holding her daughter close to her breast, not willing to let her go.

"I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
The angel sweet  
Love of my life  
I need this

Is it dark enough?  
Can you see me?  
Do you want me?  
Can you reach me?  
Or I'm leaving… Oh I'm not leaving…"

Seven Years Later;;;

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

The cry came from two rooms down, and the couple in the bedroom, of whom had just so recently been asleep, awoke with a slight start. This wasn't unusual, or rather, they were quite used to it after seven years. Lynn rolled over in bed and looked at Thaddeus with a slight smile, chuckling. Thaddeus greeted her with his roguish grin, still possessing it after Hogwarts. After a moment or so, they both rose from bed, pulling their robes on over top of their pajama's, and descending down the hallway and into their daughter's room. The little girl was sitting straight up in bed, clutching the torn, tattered bunny rabbit that had once been Lynn's, and even Lynn's mothers, Scruffy.

Lynn sat down next to Lydia, and ran a hand through the little girls hair, before waving her hand and muttering something, the little lamp on the bedside table turning on. Thaddeus sat on the other side of the bed and chuckled, scooping Lydia up onto his lap.

"Okay, okay, calm down… What is it now sweetheart?" he asked softly, looking down at his daughter with a small smile, trying not to show his amusement. Without hesitation, Lydia pointed at the closet, frowning. Lynn couldn't hide a smile.

"Are those pesky monsters back?" she asked with a small smile. Lydia nodded, bringing her thumb up to her mouth, sucking on it slightly. Lynn winked over top of Lydia's head at her husband, pulling out her wand and walking over to the closet, beginning to say 'spell's' to rid the closet of the monsters haunting it, before walking back over to the bed and sitting down next to the two.

Lydia sniffed. "Good riddance." She muttered. Lynn smiled, picking up the bejeweled comb on the night stand, running it through the ends of her daughter's hair.

"Good riddance indeed." She agreed with a firm nod of the head. Thaddeus smiled brightly at his wife and rolled his eyes, before chuckling and laying Lydia back down on the bed and standing up, heading toward the door, before turning and chuckling. "Good night, Lydia." He said with a wink. Lynn smiled and pulled the cover's up over her daughter, kissing her forehead, and also heading to the door, but not turning the light off in her daughters room – it would only give her nightmares.

Lynn crawled back into bed next to Thaddeus, curling up against his chest for a moment, before hearing a muffled squeak. She smiled against his chest, for she knew who it was. Small, bare feet padded on the floor of the hallway, and the door to their room opened – Lydia crawled onto the bed. Lynn smiled, pulling the covers down slightly and nodding Lydia over.

"C'mon darling… you need a lullaby, a kiss good night, an angel sweet love of your life." She whispered softly.

END.

----------

**A/N:** Please review, you know you want to.


End file.
